Prompt the McCord's
by Teaismyqueen
Summary: A collection of Prompt responses I've created from my list on tumblr. It'll be up to you what ones I write and it'll be varied. I have found I can't write just a little bit :-) enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"If you're so cold, why didn't you say something? Come here."

For Ellie Adams McCord and skellymccord

December 1998

The Christmas music from the radio filtered slowly though the kitchen, the volume was low and the soft music was comforting Elizabeth. She was stood staring out of the window at the snow that had started to fall gently from the sky, she let her mind wander to her parents and of Christmas' past. Her mind pulled up memories of the radio softly sharing carols as the Adam's family opened gifts around their tree. She tried to remember their Christmas dinner and the last present she got from her mom and dad but she couldn't quite recall. A shiver ran through her body as the disappointment washed over her and she realised how cold she was.

It was 5am, her eyes were stinging and Elizabeth suddenly felt the newest addition to their family wriggle inside her. She looked down and placed her palm on her swollen tummy, she couldn't quite believe she was nearing 8 months pregnant with only a couple more to go. Whispering to the growing baby inside her she she didn't hear Henry come downstairs and approach her from behind.

Henry appraised his wife from the doorway before padding across the cold kitchen floor to meet her. He admired her pregnant silhouette which was illuminated by the faint lamp in the kitchen. That lamp had been a godsend when Stevie was born, their neighbours and friends bought it for them citing it as the best baby gift they could receive _its bright enough to see what you are doing in the middle of the night…. but not bright enough to scar your retinas! _

Henry enveloped his wife and unborn child in his arms, placing his hands over Elizabeth's tummy. His large hands covered hers and together they felt little baby McCord squirm around inside. Elizabeth let her head rest against Henry's chest and she let her eyes slip closed as she felt his warmth surround her.

"Woah, that was a big one" Henry exclaimed suddenly as he felt a big kick under their hands. Elizabeth smiled and opened her eyes once again. She watched as the snow swirled around outside with gusts of wind blowing it this way and that. Elizabeth felt the deep rumble of Henry's voice as he said "How long have you been up? I missed you"

"I've been awake for about an hour, this little baby wouldn't let me sleep. So I came downstairs to get a drink and got distracted by watching the snow" Elizabeth felt the coldness surround her again as Henry moved away to the fridge, no doubt to get some milk to warm for cocoa. She shivered again and wrapped her arms around her body trying to replace the heat that Henry provided. She watched Henry make the cocoa and secretly wished he would hurry up so she could be in his arms once again. "Stevie is going to be so excited when she wakes up"

Henry smiled as he imagined little Stevie's face as she saw the snow in the morning, he guessed he would be dragged outside before breakfast to make a snowman. "She will, won't she?" Henry poured the hot cocoa into two mugs and turned around to see Elizabeth shivering.

"Brrrr, it's so cold downstairs" Elizabeth muttered as she reached out for the cup of warm cocoa taking it in her hands.

"If you're so cold, why didn't you say something? Come here." Henry took her mug back and placed it onto the countertop and took her in his arms once again, albeit a little awkwardly with the baby bump getting in the way. "I have a way that we could warm up rather quickly" His hands brushed up and down her back trying to create heat to warm her up.

"Oh yeah, what do you have in mind professor?" She gently teased him, tilting her lips up towards his hoping he would take the hint and kiss her. He didn't disappoint, Henry brought his lips to hers and gently kissed her. Softly moving their lips together, allowing them both time to savor this moment. Henry felt Elizabeth's cold nose brush against his and pulled away.

"You go and get wrapped up on the sofa babe and I'll get the fire going and bring your drink through to you" He said softly as he pushed her slightly towards the den. He couldn't help but laugh at her face as she pouted and said

"Oh, I thought you had other ideas on how to warm me up?"

"We have a good couple of hours before Stevie wakes up and it's not going to take us that long to drink our drinks, now go" Henry grabbed the cups from the side and followed his wife through to the den to warm her up in more ways than one.


	2. Fluff 8

A/n sorry this little Drabble turned out a little more angsty than fluff…. but it has love in it… I hope you enjoy it still.

"I care about you. I've always cared about you."

For 2 Queens 1 Prince

**2016**

The leaves swirled around in front of her, blowing up in the air to then flow down across the ground, gathering in piles dotted around the yard of her childhood home. She looked up at the sky, the bright grey of the clouds made her eyes shut tight and a tear gently made its way down her cheek. Maureen was oblivious to the sound of the porch door opening and shutting behind her completely lost in thoughts of her father. Patrick's suicide had been a complete shock to the family none more than Maureen, who counted herself the closest to their Dad.

Elizabeth sat next to her sister in law and stayed silent not wanting to interrupt the woman. Her and Maureen's relationship had been strained from the beginning so Elizabeth wasn't quite sure if she could handle Maureen flying off the handle at her for no reason, so she sat there in silence.

Maureen could smell Elizabeth's perfume waft over to her and she internally groaned. She didn't know why Elizabeth had come out to sit with her, their relationship had never been that easy. Maureen wondered if she had been too hard on Elizabeth in the beginning, discounting her as a rich kid who bought her way through life. Now Maureen finally could empathise with Elizabeth, she knew how it felt to be left parentless on this earth.

Maureen drew her breath in and asked tentatively "Why have you come out here to see me?". She stayed staring straight ahead at the leaves not quite able to look at Elizabeth in the eye.

Elizabeth paused, choosing her words carefully. She swallowed before quietly saying "I care about you. I've always cared about you."

Maureen felt a wave of guilt and sadness mixed with love wash over her. It was such a simple sentence that carried so much meaning, it hit Maureen hard. She held her breath trying to hold the tears in.

"Elizabeth" she croaked as the tears finally fell. She felt her brothers wife take hold of her hand and she felt her squeeze it gently. The two women both feeling mutual love and respect for one another in this quiet private moment. The wind continued to blow around them however, the two women were hesitant to move, both comforting each other just as family do.


	3. Smut 17

A/N this is sex... please skip if its not for you

"Oh my God, do that again"

For Nonnie88 (Bluebird McCord)

**August 1990**

Henry crashed back down onto the mattress, his muscular back forcefully impacting the bed causing them to bounce around. Heavy pants and gasps filled the thick night air complementing the moans and groans of passion that escaped the pair. Elizabeth had surprised Henry in Florida for a change, as he had surprised her a few times now. Henry would drive 11 hours through the night just so he could spend one hour maybe two with Elizabeth, so she decided this time he deserved a surprise visit.

Elizabeth leant forward her hair covering his face slightly as she pressed her lips down onto his. Her tongue crashing against his adding an intensity to the kiss. The young couple were still joined in the most intimate way, his cock still buried inside her. He grunted, as she moved her hips up and down creating much needed friction for the both of them. He had missed Elizabeth, he was completely love sick. He missed her touch, her body, her scent and her mind. In a desperate need to feel her against him under his hands he reached around Elizabeth's back and he grabbed her ass, the desire he felt for her fuelled his actions. Gripping hold of her skin tighter than he usually would, his fingers digging in to make sure she was real.

Elizabeth sat straight upright, straddling him and grinding herself down onto him as she threw her head back and gasped "Oh my God, do that again" her hands pawing at his chest feeling his muscles under her fingers. Her nails dug into his skin as he bought his palms down once again, slapping her skin and then gripping hold tight. Elizabeth shrieked as she felt his primal need for her through his touch.

The pleasure that coursed through her veins was slowly building into a tidal wave, her lungs drew oxygen down into her body, her leg muscles started burning with this position as she began to tire. Henry sensed this change, he was on the edge of coming with her above him. He hurriedly flipped them so she was pressed underneath him and drew himself out of her, shooting down between her legs and assaulting her clit with his tongue. She squirmed under him and as her pleasure began to peak she pleaded

"Please Henry I need you" her cry was breathless, it was laden with desire and one he could not refuse. With the sweet taste of her on his lips he pressed himself back inside her, watching as her back arched of the bed, her hands grasping at her own breasts, gripping her own nipples. He batted her hand away and took a nipple in his mouth gently biting it, pulling it up in between his teeth.

Her orgasm triggered his own, the feeling of ecstasy that overcame them both was wild and ferocious. The two young lovers were breathless, they felt alive and completely sated.

"This is my heaven" Henry panted, as he collapsed onto the bed next to her. "You are my heaven"

"That was so... hot" she replied as she glanced over at the clock noting she had less than 4 hours before Henry had to report for duty. "So animalistic, I hope when we are old the sex is just as good"

"I'll make sure of it babe"

"You are so cocky McCord" she giggled, silently promising herself that she would make sure of it too.


	4. Fluff 15

15 - "She's/he's not my boyfriend!"

For timsleoni

**January 1992**

Elizabeth and Shane entered the uninspiring military building, with all the other Marine families, glad to get out of the cold January weather. Henry was due back from his deployment in less than 2 hours now and Elizabeth was a complete melting pot of emotions. They ranged from excitement to nerves, fear to desperation and all those feeling accumulated into a heavy feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach.

She hadn't been much company for poor Shane who offered to drive her here to pick Henry up before they headed back to see their parents tomorrow. Shane sympathised with Elizabeth as best he could, he could tell how deep their love and connection was and he was glad he was booked into a motel tonight rather than crashing on Henry and Elizabeth's couch as he did last night.

Shane went off to get a drink for himself and Elizabeth so Elizabeth sat down as close to the door that her Henry would be entering through in now less than 2 hours. She sat taking in the scene around her, families bonding with tales of struggling with a relative that was deployed however, she sat on her own trying to control her emotions a little.

A brother of a marine eyed up the young pretty blonde that sat on her own. Mistaking her deep breaths for boredom he assumed she was a sister waiting for her brother just like him. He moved closer to her and caught her eye, she smiled at him and he smiled back _good sign _he thought to himself.

Shane was still at the refreshment table currently in discussion with a couple of people about football however he had noticed that Elizabeth now had company. He kept a brotherly eye on the young man that was attempting to talk to his sister-in-law over the next hour.

Elizabeth was getting fed up of this guy next to her, she wanted to continue to wallow in her emotions but every now and again this young man would try and get her attention. Asking her questions about tv, sports or what college she had gone to. She tried to be polite at first enquiring about him and when he wouldn't stop she changed tactics and started replying with short sharp answers. However, this seemed to spur him on. Elizabeth made eye contact with Shane and beckoned him over and she felt relief when Shane weaved his way back through the crowds to her.

Elizabeth smiled brightly at Shane as he approached and this was not lost on the young man who whipped his head round and took in Shanes large frame. The colour faded from the young mans face as he stuttered "oh god, I'm sorry I didn't realise you had a boyfriend"

Elizabeth snorted as they stood to meet Shane, she supposed she was thankful for this young man because he had taken her mind of Henry's return.

"He's not my boyfriend" she laughed along with Shane, as the young boy looked wildly behind her at the other man approaching.

"No he's not. However, I am her husband" Henry's voice came from behind Elizabeth and she jumped. Her heart thrummed in her chest, all those emotions she was feeling resurfaced and her stomach lept upwards flipping over leaving it in knots.

She turned around to see Henry standing there in his fatigues, slightly tanned and looking exhausted but oh so handsome.

Henry drank in his beautiful wife for the first time in a year. He first noticed her eyes, those bright blue eyes that were shining at him, tears of happiness threatening to fall as she blinked rapidly. Her gentle hands that had now covered her mouth in shock and her blonde hair that was softly curled around her shoulders. He couldn't process anything other than the fact he wanted her in his arms and he moved towards her. Shane and the other young man faded into the background, the only person in focus was Elizabeth as she leapt into his open arms.

Contact.

Finally after a year of sleepless nights, letters and the one phone call she was in his arms again. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and his big strong arms held her to him in a vice like grip.

Shane and the young man watched this reunion, they watched as the young couples faces buried into each other's necks. They heard proclamations of love and they saw Elizabeth and Henry finally kiss.

Elizabeth had drawn herself away from the safety of Henry's neck and had blindly found his lips. The feel of his skin against hers, the roughness compared to her soft skin. She welcomed the slight burn of his stubble, it made this reunion all the more real. Their lips rapidly moved against each other, both eager to convey their love and devotion in this one kiss. Henry's tongue worked its way to meet Elizabeth's and they gently connected again. Both completely oblivious to their surroundings now, both lost in each other and the feeling of being reunited.

Shane averted his eyes when things started to intensify and the young man turned and walked away wishing that one day he would be lucky enough to find love like that.


	5. Angst 14

Angst 14 - "Am I not good enough?" / "I'm not good enough."

For timsleoni

This prompt covers miscarriage, if this is not for you then please don't read. I'm not sure that H/E have ever canon had a miscarriage however I remember reading one or two fics that covered them experiencing one.

**This is also for every person that has experienced pregnancy loss. XxX**

**May 2000**

The clock on the bedside cabinet flicked to 04:02am, the light from the analog clock barely illuminating the couple who were peacefully asleep. They were wrapped up in each other's arms, breathing deeply and completely at peace.

Elizabeth started to become aware of stomach cramps, adjusting her position to try and alleviate the pain that persisted. No position that she moved to helped and Henry soon became aware of her wriggling and sat up in bed, gently reaching out to her with his hand to rouse her from her fitful sleep.

"Babe, are you ok?" He said softly, his voice thick with concern. He gazed down at her, hair splayed across her face he noticed a slight grimace in her expression. His hand rubbed her arm, that was wrapped around her stomach, as he more forcefully said "Elizabeth, babe… what's going on?"

This roused her and her eyes flickered open and she searched for Henry. "Henry?" She called, her voice cracking as she felt another cramp ache through her stomach.

"I'm right here babe" he took her in his arms, holding her tight, hoping to shield her from whatever nightmare she was experiencing.

The movement caused Elizabeth to notice how warm and wet she felt in between her legs, her hand shot down under the covers as she hurriedly said "turn the light on Henry"

As the light illuminated the room, bathing the room in a warm glow, Elizabeth pulled her hand back out to find her fingers covered in blood. The bright red a stark contrast to their bed sheets.

Henry and Elizabeth both felt instantly sick, a heavy weight pulling them both down through a mix of emotions

"Oh my god, the baby?" They both whispered.

…..

Three weeks had passed and Elizabeth had started to feel a little better about everything. With two young children and work she didn't really have time to mourn the loss of their pregnancy. As she sat in the bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test to confirm she was no longer pregnant, she thought back over the Doctor appointment straight after the bleed.

"_Miscarriage is very common in early pregnancy" _

"_It's nothing that you did"_

"_This happens all the time, most people don't realise that they have a miscarriage unless they were actively trying for a baby" _

She once again tried to seek comfort in the Doctors words and failed to find it there. She understood how the doctor was just trying to reassure both Henry and herself however, it wasn't common for them. _It must of been something I did, was it because we had sex? _Again, Elizabeth tried to remember the doctor telling them that having sex in early pregnancy is absolutely fine and did not cause the miscarriage. Again, she couldn't find the comfort she needed. So, she sought Henry out, finding him in his office marking papers.

As soon as she entered his eyes met hers she felt herself let go. She let go of all the angst she was feeling in her body, she let all the tears fall freely and she finally felt as though she was beginning to mourn what had happened.

Henry shot up and gathered her in his arms, whispering words of love and reassurance to her. When Elizabeth's cries allowed her to speak she drew a breath in a allowed herself to wonder aloud

"Am I not good enough?"


	6. Smut 5&6

Smut 5 "Try to stay quiet, understand?"  
Smut 6 - "We're in public, you know."

For Ellie Adams McCord

This is a combination of two prompts so is longer for you. Happy Madam Secretary Day!

Henry and Elizabeth were effectively stuck in the Caribbean, freezing temperatures at home had suspended all flights to DC area. Elizabeth had actually pushed to stay for a couple of days seeing as there were no major world disasters likely to happen. She had just finished a couple of Skype meetings with her team who were holed up State Department and had gone to seek Henry out. He had said he was going for a swim so she headed down to the beach. Her detail fell in line behind her and she passed through the few trees in front of their bungalow to the soft white sand of the beach. Felling the powdery sand between her toes she shielded her eyes from the mid morning sun and scanned the azure blue waters for her husband. She saw him walking up along the beach towards her with a snorkel in his hand, he was just in his swimming trunks and she couldn't help but think to herself that he looked particularly delicious.

She waved slightly to get his attention so he would see her and she took this time to rake her eyes over his body. She always joked with Henry that he had aged like a fine wine, his body and his mind just kept getting better the older he got. She had known him for more than half her life and had known his body as a young 20 year old Marine to a college professor and now felt as though he was at his best. He still had muscles that were well defined albeit slightly softer, which wasn't a bad thing in her mind. She loved the salt and pepper coloured hair that lightly sprinkled his chest and she adored the wrinkles that had started becoming deeper across his face. Each one representing a laugh, a smile or worry for their children or her.

As he approached and was closer to her now she noticed the sheen of water that covered him, subconsciously she bit down on her lip. She had been feeling a little aroused all morning after their heated make out session in bed before breakfast. Sometimes they enjoyed the sensation of touching and kissing without it progressing to full on sex. It was still hot and it was still as pleasurable as full on sex, they didn't need to always come to enjoy their love life.

Henry watched his wife chew on her bottom lip, he saw how her tongue licked across her lips as she watched him approach. His mind flashed back to this morning's events, the sloppy morning kisses that increased in urgency as their hands roamed each others body. He knew that look in his wifes eye and knew she wanted more. Who was he to deny her?

"Hey, I've finished my meetings for the day…" She started playfully, the pent up sexual energy pulsing through her body. "Fancy coming back inside, shield yourself from the midday sun?"

Henry chucked the snorkel kit on the floor and stood in front of Elizabeth. She gazed up at him, her eyes mirroring the blue of the ocean, her hair gently blowing in the sea breeze. "Really? You don't want to go for a quick lunch up the beach? I know how you get after being on Skype" He couldn't help but smile at her as her face fell slightly, her mouth slightly dropping as her lips made an 'o' shape.

She leant up into Henry and said lowly "I was hoping to go and finish off what we started earlier. You left me feeling pretty aroused and I can't seem to shake it." Henry's hands snaked around her back and pressed her body against his, moving his lips down across her cheek to her ear where he whispered

"I was thinking the same thing however I think I recall you blowing me off for breakfast" He chuckled softly against her skin.

"That was because I had meetings to participate in."

"Oh, ok. If that's your excuse"

"Henry!" Feigning annoyance at him she continued, hoping to convince him to take her to the bedroom "Plus, you look so hot in just your shorts and all wet from the sea. It's a good look on you"

Deciding that he could quite easily pick her up and take her back to the bed, he thought the idea of teasing her at lunch would mean their afternoon would be even hotter. So he stuck to his guns and made her accompany him along the beach to the nearest lunch place.

…

The soft click of the of the door and the flick of the lock meant they were secure and alone. The lunch place doubled up as a scuba school and had a changing room for divers to change before a dive, Henry had eyed it when they first entered the place. Elizabeth pushed Henry up against the door and pressed her body into his. Her hands securing him against the door, she wasn't about to let him escape. Lunch had taken an unexpected turn as they both started teasing each other, trying to outdo each others actions as much as was appropriate. Elizabeth moaning as she tucked into her lunch, so low only Henry could hear. Henry's hands had kept gently touching Elizabeth's legs under the table. Teasing her, moving up with every stroke until they made contact with her centre. She had responded by leaning in ever so slightly and whispered lowly

"When we get back I am going to ride you so hard you won't be able to keep quiet"

A shiver ran down Henry's neck as he listened to her talk like that. The fact they were out in public was even hotter, she knew this would get him. She knew how much he enjoyed her talking dirty to him, she enjoyed it just as much when he did the same. Uttering words of passion just for her.

"I'm getting hard now thinking about you screaming my name, meet me in the changing room" His voice low and almost growling with desire. Before Elizabeth knew what was happening he had left her sitting there, making excuses to her detail about needing the toilet and not to worry, she ran after her husband with a passion burning in the depths of her.

Henry pushed forwards off the door slightly and reached for his shorts slipping them down to reveal his erection to Elizabeth. She licked her lips and met his eyes before dropping to her knees and licking his cock all the way up to the tip, before placing a wet kiss on the end. She loved pleasuring him like this. It made the arousal pulse around her body, radiating from her centre where the fire for Henry still burnt after all this time.

"No" He commanded "Need you now, take your panties off"

"We're in public, you know." She whispered as he pulled her up pushing her backwards towards the bench. She slipped her hands under her dress, as she was guided backwards and grabbed the silk and yanked them down letting them fall to the floor to join Henry's shorts. When her knees finally made contact with the wood, Henry pressed her down and bent down in between her legs and spread them as wide as he could.

"Try to stay quiet, understand?" As he lined himself up at her entrance, looking at her darkened eyes. She nodded slightly and leant forwards, her eyes hooded and pressed her lips to his. His mouth swallowed her groan of pleasure as he moved his cock up inside of her. He hissed when he was as deep as he could go. Her warmth surrounding him, holding him there for a moment as they kissed furiously. Pulling out a little and breaking the kiss he smirked at her as he started thrusting into her.

Elizabeth grabbed hold of the bench with her fingers attempting to stabilise herself against his actions, her knuckles turning white as he moved inside her. His hard length was pressing up against her, moving against the nerves that surrounded her opening. A small groan escaped her mouth when he changed his pace and increased the speed of his thrusts. Henry shot her a warning look and moved his hand up to her mouth to cover it gently. His palm easily covered her mouth and most of her nose.

"Mrs McCord, you've got to be quiet. Do you understand" her eyes widened and she nodded against him biting on the inside of her cheek as he let go of her face and moved his fingers to her clit. Her head fell backwards against the wall and the pure state of ecstasy shone through her expression "Elizabeth" came a panicked cry as he felt the pleasure mount quicker than expected, he was almost close to coming and she wasn't.

Reading the signs Elizabeth nipped at his ear and groaned "Henry, you feel so good inside me… come for me baby"

He grunted as her words washed over him, pulling him into oblivion. He slammed into her as his cock jerked, spilling into her. His pants muffled slightly as he threw his head into her neck. She lightly stroked the hair at the nape of his neck as she felt him come down from his orgasm. She felt his kisses, she felt the mumbled words of adoration on her skin and she most certainly heard Matt's voice calling for her.

"Fuck, Henry. They are looking for me!" Panicked she shouted "I'll be out in just a moment!"


	7. Smut 15

A/N this takes place at Dolly and John Rasmussen's house. Remember them? The couple that Elizabeth and Henry have been friends with since Melissa and Stevie were at preschool together. They used to have regular cranium nights and Elizabeth made people cry when playing! Haha. But as she quite rightly said it's not her fault she can still spell backwards after two drinks. Anyway It's Dolly's birthday (a party that the McCords were always invited to) and yeah…. enjoy

15 - "Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.

For Beckie

**June 2007**

Henry first noticed the smell of pina colada on Elizabeth's breath as she learnt in to kiss him, he then tasted the rum that still lingered on her tongue as she clumsily thrust it into his mouth. He accepted this sloppy kiss a little too readily considering they were at a birthday bbq for one of their close friends. Henry was feeling a little drunk too by this point. The bbq started at 1pm and it was now getting close to 6pm. The kids were all currently being entertained by an older child and were having a ball which meant Elizabeth and Henry had gotten a little carried away as the drinks flowed freely.

It had been a tough few months and this was the first time they had really let their hair down both finally able to relax a little. Elizabeth playfully pulled at Henry's hand, tugging him towards her and away from the gathering of the other guests. He felt the urgency in the way she gripped hold of his hand and the force she pulled him indicated that whatever she needed she needed pronto.

He followed her through the Rasmussen's garden, past the bbq that was cooking and round all of their friends smiling politely and making excuses to where they were going.

"Hey Merry McCords not on our bed!" Came a call from John, before the crowd erupted into laughter. Elizabeth swung around to face the crowd smiling from ear to ear and laughed.

"Now now you dirty minded lot, I just need to borrow my husband to help me with something"

Henry just shrugged his shoulders at his wife and then held his hands up. The crowd began laughing again when he picked up Elizabeth and swung her over his shoulder shouting "I've got my orders, be right back!"

Henry carried a giggly Elizabeth into the house and began up the stairs when all the kids came bundling down the stairs. Henry jumped to the side, "Woah, where you all going in such a hurry?" Henry exclaimed as he placed Elizabeth back down on the floor.

Shouted replies of _outside, water fight and where are you guys going?! _Followed the kids out into the sunshine. Henry looked at Elizabeth and held out his hand, raising his eyebrow slightly, "Well where are we going Mrs McCord?"

They both laughed as they felt the alcohol course through their bodies, both feeling a little unsteady. With a slight hiccup, Elizabeth giggled "Well I was just coming to get Dolly's birthday cake and needed your help. What did you think I wanted?" As she spoke she fiddled with her hair, twirling it through her fingers and smiled at Henry.

Henry stared at Elizabeth and found himself wanting to lose himself in her. This was a glimpse of a younger carefree Elizabeth, she hadn't been around for a while and he hadn't really realised it until her eyes gleamed with mischief now. It had been a tense few years for them with Elizabeth leaving the CIA, them uprooting and moving to a horse farm and with Henry's mom dying only three months ago the last few months had been especially testing for them as a couple.

Henry suddenly grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into him. She squealed a little as she let him engulf her in his arms, she had missed this, the feeling of spontaneity. She had missed the passion and excitement that came with it. They had barely had sex through this rough patch and now with the alcohol helping her with her confidence she was more than ready to risk getting caught. As he leant into her and slipped his eyes closed she paused for a moment and took in his beauty. He was terribly handsome and she had been smitten with Henry from the very beginning. She really appreciated him in that moment and she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the the fact she overheard a friend of a friend speaking earlier. Today was the first time Elizabeth had met Debbie and she seemed pleasant enough however, as Elizabeth got another drink earlier she overheard Debbie talking about Henry to another neighbour Elizabeth didn't know overly well.

"_That guy, in the old UVA tee is gorgeous isn't he?"_

"_Who Henry? Married to Elizabeth?"_

"_I don't know, is she the blonde with the blue dress?"_

"_Yes, that's her. She's very lucky, he used to be a fighter pilot you now?'_

"_No way? God that makes him even hotter!" Debbie was practically salivating at the thought of Henry in the Marine outfit "Like Top Gun fighter pilot?"_

"_Yeah, I guess"_

"_How long have they been together?" Elizabeth heard Debbie enquire._

"_Since college. They are tight, I can't ever imagine them apart"_

"_Oh well, we can only dream can't we. Look at him drinking that beer maybe I'll go and take him another, get to know him a bit better" _

The two women had left the kitchen and headed out the patio doors straight to the garden. Elizabeth had stood just outside the kitchen listening to this exchange and the fury ran through her body. She felt on fire, rage swarmed through her body. Henry was hers. She grabbed the bottle of rum and went off to find Dolly to make more Pina Coladas.

"What's up babe? You ok?" Henry looked a little worried when he didn't feel her respond to his kiss. He pulled back and the carefree Elizabeth had gone.

Shaking her head slightly she reassured him "Oh, I'm fine. Just got caught up in my head about something I heard earlier" She placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him down to her lips. Henry noticed the gleam in her eyes had returned, as she shot him a playful look. As their lips locked together in a fierce embrace she felt the burning desire for him once again. The inferno was being stoked by another woman who found her man attractive, jealousy raged inside her and she was determined to show him how she felt.

She felt Henry's arousal start to build against her and she found herself pressing up against it. Trying to feel him through his shorts, as their hands became a lot more adventurous. Henry broke them apart almost pushing Elizabeth away. It was like ripping velcro apart, both parts designed to grip together. Panting desperately for breath they stared at each other, lips swollen and slightly reddened skin.

"Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop." Henry's voice low and laden with love for his wife.

"I don't intend to stop, do you?" She replied in a low and sultry voice. "Come" She held out her hand and led Henry upstairs. His eyes never leaving her, except once to check on the noise he had just heard. He noticed Debbie, the slightly forward lady, hastily walk past. The alcohol clouded his mind and Henry couldn't work out if she had seen anything or not but it went out of his mind as soon as they got upstairs and into the sun filled spare bedroom. The noise from the party, that was now in full swing travelled up threw the slightly opened windows.

As soon as the door was closed and locked they both hastily ripped their clothes off and tumbled onto the bed together. They rolled and they moved together, grasping, stroking, teasing at each others bodies. It was sloppy but passionate, both overanimated and slightly misjudging distances. Elizabeth straddled Henry and whipped her lips away from his, sitting upright over him, flicking her head back and grabbing her clip to undo it. She let her long blonde hair fall down over her shoulders and she shook it out, attempting to be sexy and provocative. Henry laughed at her as her lips formed a pout "Babe, you are so hot." Henry gripped her hips with his large hands, "Fuck, look at you! How did I get so lucky!" She couldn't help but smile at him before biting on her lip, he sat up and she adjusted her legs to wrap around him. Their naked bodies pressed up against each other, both enjoying the feel of each others skin rubbing against their own.

"I'm the lucky one, you are unbelievably handsome and I love you so much" She ground herself down against his erection that was sandwiched between them and he groaned at the sensation of her wetness against him. She reached between them and grasped his cock, enjoying how hard he was for her and only her. "Baby, you are so hard for me" she cried as she guided his dick to her opening and raising her hips slightly to allow him entry. When she slid down onto him they both cried out with an incoherent _Fuck..._

Elizabeth rode him hard, she built up a rhythm, using Henry's hands that were on her ass as guidance. The pace was furious both needing this release. When Henry noticed Elizabeth tiring slightly he moved his hands up to her hair and tangled his fingers into the blonde locks and pulled her head back so he had access to her neck. She instantly stopped moving her hips as his lips were on her skin, he nibbled and sucked greedily like a cat lapping up milk. He was completely absorbed in her and didn't notice the slight bruise he had left on the skin of her neck as he let go of her hair.

Their eyes met as she bought her head back up and she began to move slowly once again. Feeling his cock move inside her was heaven, she had truly missed the sensation. Their lips touched gently before she decided she needed more. Pulling off him completely she said "Fuck me hard Henry" and threw herself to the side. Henry watched as she has obviously misjudged where they were on the bed and as she tumbled straight off the side and onto the floor. It happened in slow motion for Henry, he was powerless to stop it, he could only watch. Laughter bubbled up inside of him and he roared, creasing his eyes up and laughing so loudly. The thump from her hitting the ground was comical and her laughter mixed with his, which made him laugh even harder.

Leaping up and peering over the bed at elizabeth sprawled out on the floor, got him going again. Desperately trying to stop himself from laughing but he just couldn't. Images of her flying off the bed were on a loop, the shock on her face, the way her hair and limbs seemed to follow her down over the edge.

"Oh God, I imagined myself being really sexy then" She groaned into her hands, not being able to face Henry, shielding herself away. Henry had finally come around and had climbed down onto the floor, pressing himself on top of her.

"I still find you really sexy, you know"

She lifted her hands away and peered up at him. His eyes conveying nothing but love and affection for her, she smiled softly at him as their lips joined once again. This time it was softer, their tongues joining, lightly exploring each other again. He settled in between her legs as they wrapped around his body and he slipped inside her. A soft sigh escaped her as she felt him enter her. Henry moved with intent and purpose this time. Their kisses remaining languid and gentle. Henry's hand snaked its way down to her clit and pressed his fingertips against her. Timing each thrust with a press of his fingers, she felt heady with pleasure this time and not with alcohol. Her body started to tense as she neared her much needed release, Henry's thrusts becoming more and more urgent as he neared his release.

"Tell me you love me Henry" She groaned needing to hear it fall from his lips.

"I love you baby. God knows I love you, now come for me. I want to feel you" It was her undoing, it is what she needed in that moment. The love for him radiated through her body as the pleasure shot through her. Tensing ever so slightly and meeting his lips once again, she rode out her orgasm. Letting his pulse through her and into him. Henry let out a strangled cry as he felt himself let go inside of her. His love for her spilling up inside her. Their mouths still joined, the mix of coconut and rum still present.

Once they had redressed and laughed some more they went back downstairs to get Dolly's cake.

"I can't believe you fell off the bed, honestly it was so funny" Henry slapped her ass gently as she bent over to get the candles out of the bag.

"I'm never drinking Pina Coladas in the daytime again" She shot back at him, laughing as John came into the larder.

"There you two are! I was about to come and get the cake myself" He smiled at the pair in front of him.

"Sorry, we couldn't find it!" Elizabeth excused, whilst holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, then we couldn't find the candles. You should really keep them together you know!" Henry laughed.

"Well you weren't looking in the right place we obviously don't keep them in our spare room!" John erupted into laughter as Henry and Elizabeth turned bright red.

"Does everyone know?" Elizabeth sheepishly asked.

"Well…. maybe some, Dolly's work friend Debbie came looking for you, Henry, and rather hurriedly came back outside with tales of a couple going for it in the spare room. She didn't know it was you two though. Although Bess, you may want to hide that hickey that's on your neck!"

"John, I don't know what to say." Henry started as Elizabeth instantly grabbed at her neck.

"Don't worry about it. Now, come on Merry McCords I'm going to set the music up and you guys can follow me with the cake!"

After John had left, Elizabeth and Henry shared a nervous look and took a deep breath before going off to face everyone. Both laughing as Henry said "Just don't fall over babe and it'll be ok"

(End)

I think that's all the prompts I have received written. If there was one that you still wanted then the list is on tumblr, message me through here, there or twitter… all the same account name teaismyqueen :-)


	8. Smut 20

The smut : I'm going to be late because you can't keep it in your pants

For Lola10252 oh and Ellie! sorry but I can't help what happens when I start thinking about a prompt and this is more funny than smut but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway

**2020**

"Hey, don't be mad at me… Baaayyyybbeee" Henry's voice increased in volume as he reached forward to grab hold of Elizabeth's elbow as she power walked towards the waiting motorcade. She turned quickly to face him, eyes wild and a little intense.

In a hushed fierce whisper she leant into him and hissed "I'm going to be late because _you_ can't keep it in your pants" Henry's jaw dropped at this and instantly they both smiled and started laughing. Her eyes warming as the tension in her body left through each chuckle. Henry placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her charging off and he looked over her smiling face. She looked radiant, her skin glowed and her hair was pulled up and in a low bun.

"Well, does it matter really. It's your inaugural ball and you can be late it you want" He flashed her a smile, the one he knew she couldn't refuse, as he leant in to kiss her cheek.

"mmmmm, I guess not. But, you know it'll be reported in the press tomorrow and because I'm a women it will play like I need a lot of time to get ready blah blah blah"

"Well, we better get going Madam President" He lightly turned her round and leant into her ear, as they started walking and whispered "fuck, it's still so hot babe"

**2 hours earlier**

They slammed into the door both desperately searching for a release. Henry's erection was straining to get to her and she could feel it pressed against her. Henry was immensely proud of his wife, she had been an absolute star today. The crowds to welcome her as President were unprecedented, people travelling from across the country to wish her well was touching and overwhelming. Henry was wound tight all day with a cocktail of emotions all which had an undercurrent of love for his wife. The President of the United States.

The knock on the door made the pair jump apart as if they had been electrocuted, panting heavily she called "Yes?"

"Madam President, your glam team are here to get you ready for the ball, can I send them up?" Came a muffled reply.

Elizabeth and Henry shared a look of panic as she replied "Of course, give me five" She smiled as she watched Henry attempt to readjust himself in his pants. "To be continued, I guess"

A slightly breathless reply came from Henry "I've got to go and sort myself out"

"Hey, no touching what's mine!"She laughed after him.

* * *

"Wow, you look incredible. Madam President" Henry's voice was gruff, thick with a longing for his wife and she truly did. The dress that Ali had designed for her was perfect. The way the fabric fell off her body and hugged her natural curves at the same time was incredible. Henry was blown away and he felt the familiar stirrings of arousal begin to swirl around his body.

"Thank you, and you… Dr. McCord you look very handsome yourself"

Henry moved towards her slowly, he had been thinking inappropriate thoughts about her all day. Not all the time but they still filtered through his mind at random moments. Now they were alone and he desperately wanted her. "How long have we got?" He growled, eyes intensely fixated on her. Elizabeth blushed under the intensity of his gaze.

"Not enough time for that"

"Oh, believe me babe it won't take long" His body was now pressed up against hers. "I need to bury myself in my wife, I'm so immensely proud of you and I want to fuck the President" Henry's lips descended on hers and she moaned slightly into his mouth as his tongue met hers with an urgent need. Henry moved his hands to his zip and pulled it down before reaching in and pulling out his hard dick.

Elizabeth groaned when she saw his exposed erection "Ooooo, Henry" her hand reached out and grasped his length in her hand, she felt the smooth skin pulled tight around his cock and she ran her hand up and down enjoying Henry's increasing groans.

A soft knock at the door and a polite "Mam, it's time to go" Came through the thick wooden door.

"Aaaaa not yet, please" Henry almost begging Elizabeth to continue as she whipped her hand away from him acknowledging the staff with a short reply.

"Henry as much as I want to continue this… And believe me when I say I do, we have to go now." Elizabeth smiled softly at him, before lightly placing her fingers on his erection. She attempted to put it back inside his pants but he was too hard for it to slip inside. "Come on Henry, help me out here" frustration and slight panic evident in her voice.

"eurgh, I'm trying… Maybe stop touching me" Henry attempted to calm his thoughts and started to pray that his erection would go away. Elizabeth huffed when she noticed the time and the fact that her husband was still hard standing in front of her. Her nerves had started to get the better of her and the emotions of the day suddenly hit her. This was the last event and they just had to get through this before they were able to climb into bed later and she really didn't want to be late to the ball, which she now was.

She smiled faintly through her frustrations when she saw Henry finally do his zipper up. _This is one for the memoirs _she thought to herself as she stormed out of the room and into the corridor, _late because of my husbands hard on. _


	9. Smut 8

As he pushed deep inside her, the sudden gasp of pleasure sounded glorious to him. He felt in this moment, that he was on this earth just for her pleasure.

He pressed harder into her, the door rattled on its hinge, with every thrust... every moan was accompanied by the bang of the door.

Her hands gripped onto his shoulders, he felt her nails dig into his skin. The slight burn of the sensation jolting him further towards his pleasure.

"fuck" he groaned as she whispered dirty words to him. Her low husky voice pleading…

"Baby, you've been gone so long. I missed your cock so much, I need you to fuck me harder"

Henry yanked her away from their bedroom door, pulled out of her much to her disappointment and threw her onto the bed.

He eyed her as he climbed over her pulling her arms above her head and taking both her wrists in his large hand, holding her hostage there. Her wicked grin gave her permission and he buried his head in her neck. Nibbling, sucking on the sensitive skin behind her ear. His hand snaked its way down her body, down over her breasts, over the flat plain of her stomach and down to her pussy. She squirmed under him as his fingers made contact with her, huffing as he restrained her. This made Henry smile, he applied pressure on her bud before slipping his fingers over her and down to her entrance.

"Henry, No! I need you" She tried to free her hands and he held tighter, the slight burn of their skin rubbing against each other was one she relished. She loved it when they lost control with each other, when pure passion took over and they lost themselves for a couple of hours. Where they were rough, slaves only to their passion and each other. Tonight was one of those times and Elizabeth was here for it.

He sensed what she was doing and let go of her wrists, her fingers instantly grabbed hold of his skin and her nails raked themselves over his biceps. Henry sat up and flipped her over roughly grabbing hold of her skin. Both needing confirmation that they were both here with each other and that this wasn't a dream.

"Don't be so rough, there can't be any marks babe" he growled at her. "I share showers" Henry then grabbed her skin again and plunged straight into her, pressing up into the depths of her. She shrieked as he slammed into her, grasping the sheets between her fingers.

Henry had driven 11 hours to be here with her and damn sure he was going to use his hour wisely.


	10. Lilac Prompt

Lilac Mermaid Prompt: Seeing in the light of day all the marks she left on Henry, and she feels a bit of regret at how rough she was with him last night.

Couldn't help but write this. It just happened... Although I'm not sure Elizabeth feels that regretful

Elizabeth noticed the slight burn in her legs as she descended the stairs into the kitchen, her mind blocking out the discomfort as she thought about what her day would bring. She knew she had back to back meetings all day and even a photo op with some middle school children that won a competition. She absentmindedly poured herself some coffee into her travel mug and grabbed a banana. Elizabeth glanced around the kitchen finally realising nobody else was here, it was empty. Strange she thought to herself but with Ali at college, Stevie working at The White House and Jason often getting up late she guessed that this must be the new normal. Henry had just got back from Thailand yesterday and he was up before her this morning. He never dealt with jet lag that well and Elizabeth assumed that he had chosen to go for a run. She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he wasn't there when she woke with her alarm. He'd had a hell of a trip and their reunion last night was one for the memory box.

Elizabeth winced a little when she bent to pick up her briefcase noticing that she felt sore, and smirked as she remembered why. Last night in the bedroom they had been a little rougher than normal with each other. Maybe it was the stress of the trouble Henry had to endure in Thailand. Or maybe it was the jealousy that reared its ugly head within Elizabeth that made her want to claim her husband as her own. Whatever it was that fuelled their passionate episode of lovemaking last night she was thankful, it really was incredible.

Just then Henry came through the front door, sweating and puffing lightly. He broke out into such a goofy grin when he saw Elizabeth standing in front of him with her coffee and banana in one hand and her briefcase in the other. "Morning babe" Henry leant in and kissed her softly not wanting to dirty her clothes, so he kept his distance.

"Morning, you go for a run?" Elizabeth eyed him as Henry pulled off his running jacket. She found him so sexy when he was sweaty. She remembered back to when they first got together and he was training for the Marines. She loved watching him train then, she supposed it would continue.

"Yeah, couldn't sleep. Didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

Elizabeth lent in a little closer to him, just in case their son was around to hear "I ache this morning, I think I could be getting a little old to do what we did last night"

Henry's eyes flashed at her "I didn't hear you complaining at the time, in fact I think it was you that was encouraging it" He watched as she bit her lip before responding to him in a low voice.

"I didn't hear any complaints from you either. In fact I don't think I've ever heard you be as vocal as you were last night" A wicked grin spread across her face as Henry ducked his eyes, he felt a little embarrassed. Last night he really did let go, he was so pleased to be back with Elizabeth he couldn't control himself. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get going." Henry felt her lips press against his cheek before she whispered in his ear "Goodbye lover"

He stood a little dumbfounded. Small flirty exchanges, like this one, were getting more common for them. In The White House corridors, on the phone, even in the Oval Office once or twice… it didn't matter. Henry was here for it and enjoyed them.

"I have to get in the shower anyway. I'm meeting Geoff for brunch." Henry pulled his t-shirt over his head, knowing that his wife would have to stop and admire him. Making her a little late but instead of the lustful look that he expected, her jaw had dropped but her face was shocked. "What?" he questioned.

"Oh my god, Henry. I'm so sorry" Henry moved his eyes down to his chest and his arms. Red raw nail marks were proudly scraped across his chest accompanying faint bruises on his arms that corresponded to Elizabeth's fingers. Elizabeth saw the teeth marks on his shoulder and cringed.

"Wow, you really were as wild as an animal last night" he chuckled slowly "Don't worry about it babe I kinda like it. Now go, you are going to be late"

She stuttered "Henry your… Your shoulder… I can't believe I bit you that hard"

"I'll wear this badge with pride"

Elizabeth still utterly shocked at herself, mumbled her goodbyes and went to work. Her mind was still on Henry all throughout her working day and she struggled to concentrate in some meetings. She constantly looked at her fingers wondering how she left those marks on her Henry. It wasn't a bad way to spend the day thinking of her husband like that and it wasn't until a lot later when she got undressed to get into bed did she noticed the unmistakable hand print of Henry's on her ass.

She smiled as she brushed her teeth thinking about how she was about gloat to him… She wasn't the only animal in the bedroom!

"Oh, Henry" she bellowed as she walked back through to the bedroom. She saw him lying on their bed, his legs crossed at his ankles and a book opened on his lap. He looked over as she sauntered through with an excited grin on her face. Henry felt a little confused as she turned around and pulled her pyjama pants down bearing her ass on full display. His jaw hit the ground as he took in the outline of his hand on her right butt cheek.

"Elizabeth, is that from me?" Henry couldn't quite believe it was from him. He was completely shell shocked, in disbelief.

She laughed hard "Well, who else is it going to be?" Pulling up her pj's she muttered. "I wasn't the only one who got a little carried away then"

"I can't believe it, I'm so sorry" He took her in his arms as she climbed on the bed. "Who would've thought we'd still get lost in each other after all this time"


	11. Seasick

Madam Secretary Prompt: Henry & Elizabeth book a cruise for a much-needed vacation, not realizing that one of them would be miserably seasick almost the entire time.

Madam Secretary Prompt: Elizabeth thinks she's seasick, and doesn't realize until quite a bit later that she's actually experiencing morning sickness.

Henry felt like a child on Christmas morning he ran down the hall to the den, finding Elizabeth buried under two little girls on the floor. "Babe it's done" his voice an octave higher than normal.

"We're going on a cruise?" Elizabeth excitedly asked, eyes wide as she attempted to get up off the floor.

"We're going on a cruise"

"Without the girls?"

"Without the girls" confirmed Henry holding his hand out to Elizabeth to help her up off the floor and pulling her into his arms amid protests from the two young girls.

"No Daddy"

"Nooooooo"

Elizabeth smiled as she felt the two little pairs of hands holding onto her pant legs pulling gently.

"You girls don't like it when I cuddle Mommy do you? I love her too, as well as you two" Henry peered down at Stevie and Alison, they both looked so put out that he dared touch their Mommy.

"noooo Daddy she's our Mommy." Stevie almost stamped her foot which made them laugh.

* * *

"Oh Henry this is… Oh… well…. Cosy?" They had just entered their little bunk room in the depths of the ship. They stood in the doorway peering into the room, there was a small double bed with a porthole above it and a tiny bedside cabinet either side of the bed which provided about a foots worth of space between the wall and the bed. It was clean and they had their own bathroom so that was a plus Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Thank you lord for guiding me to the Marines and not the Navy." Henry dumped their bags on the small dressing table and felt Elizabeth's arms wrap around him.

"Well... we will just have to spend this time extremely close together" She mumbled into his strong back.

"That's not a bad thing"

"No, it really isn't" Her voice was low and soft. Henry felt her hands move south towards the hem of his t-shirt and her fingertips ghosted over his skin above his pants. His eyes slipped closed as she undone his belt with her nimble fingers and she moved her hands inside his pants, starting their cruise off in the most delicious of ways.

* * *

It was about 3am when Elizabeth woke suddenly, the wave of sickness washed over her. She sat bolt upright throwing Henry's arm off her stomach, hoping that would ease the pressure she felt there. Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth she desperately attempted to keep her head above the swirling feeling inside her.

"Babe, you ok?" Henry's concerned voice floated up to her, his voice soft and thick with sleep.

Barely able to talk she just replied with a "mmmmmm" She felt his hand trace her bare back, making her shiver slightly.

"You are a little sweaty. Do you feel unwell?" He sat up next to her and moved her hair away from Elizabeth's face. Tucking it over her shoulder allowing her space to breathe.

"Water" She managed to croak out. "Please" Even Henry moving the mattress to lean and reach for the water bottle had her stomach flipping over on itself. With shaking hands she raised the bottle to her lips and had a couple of sips of water. Feeling the cool liquid run down her throat she felt a little better. "I feel sick, I felt a little unwell as we left port but after dinner and cocktails it went away. I assumed I was just hungry" Taking another sip of water she began to feel a little better.

"Well, we both had the crab and I feel ok. It's not the food… maybe you are just a little seasick"

* * *

It was plain sailing down to the Caribbean and Elizabeth's stomach still hadn't settled. Henry noticed that she seemed to feel it most when the wind picked up a little. He could hardly feel the boat move but Elizabeth swore that she felt it and he was not about to argue with his wife. He could tell that she still wasn't feeling great 3 days in but she refused to admit it. She ploughed ahead with the activities swimming, reading and eating mostly and he couldn't help but appreciate her enthusiasm for the breakfast buffet every morning.

Elizabeth was determined not to let seasickness ruin their holiday and choose to keep quiet about how awful she felt. Every night she ended up in their tiny bathroom with her head pressed against the cool tiles trying to get the sickness to subside. As they arrived at the 2nd destination St Thomas, Elizabeth was feeling god awful and she couldn't wait to get onto dry land.

The air was thick whilst they waited to disembark the ship. The sun was hot and Elizabeth moved to the shade by the bar area, the feeling in her stomach was consuming her body and she needed water.

"Mrs McCord" The cheery older bartender who had served them a few drinks the night before greeted Elizabeth with a wide smile before he noticed her pale face. "Oh no, what's wrong?" Concern evident in his voice.

"I just feel a little seasick, that's all. Can I have some water?"

"Seasick? No way, you can't be seasick on a ship like this? It's impossible we hardly move" He plonked a thick green drink down on the bar. "Drink this… it'll make you feel better"

"What is it?" Elizabeth eyed the drink with suspicion, slowly bringing it to her nose to smell it.

"Apple, banana and ginger. The ginger will help with the sickness. I swear" He smiled at Henry who had caught up with Elizabeth.

"Babe, you ok?' Henry's hands reached for her shoulders and rubbed gently. "We are ready to get off and you can get some solid ground under your feet." Noticing the drink in her hand "What on earth it that?" He watched as she downed the drink in one and put the glass back on the bar.

"Dr. McCord it's apple, banana and ginger. Helps with the sickness. My wife swore by it when she felt sick."

"Your wife gets seasick and she works on this boat? How does she do that?" Elizabeth couldn't believe that someone could put up with this feeling for any length of time.

"No, she doesn't get seasick" The bartender continued "You can't get seasick on this boat."

"You can, Elizabeth has felt rotten ever since she stepped on this boat." Henry said a little sternly, not meaning to sound annoyed.

"Ok, Dr. McCord. I'm sorry." Raising his palms up to face henry with a smile across his face. "Have a good day and enjoy dry land. I'll see you later and Mrs McCord I hope you feel better!"

They bid the bartender farewell and Elizabeth practically ran off the boat to the towards the port city of Charlotte Amalie.

* * *

As they ate lunch by the shore Elizabeth was feeling better. "See I knew it was seasickness. I feel so much better on dry land" She smiled at Henry, who she thought looked particularly handsome today. His hair had become lighter and his skin had soaked up the sun as it always did and he was a little more bronzed.

"Julio, was insistent wasn't he? about not getting seasick on the boat"

"Yeah that was odd wasn't it. How does he know what I'm feeling" Just then another wave of sickness washed over her from nowhere. "Oh god, I feel sick again"

"Elizabeth!" Henry called as she ran off towards the restroom.

* * *

As they got ready for the last night black tie dinner, Henry caught Elizabeth by surprise and presented her with a new pair of earrings.

"Oh they are beautiful Henry, thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his gently. "I'm sorry I've been a bit of a write off this holiday. I have enjoyed myself in between feeling so awful"

"That's ok, honestly. We've had a good time. I've enjoyed just spending time with you"

"I love you Henry"

"God knows how much I love you Elizabeth McCord" He captured her lips in a gentle kiss, their tongues slowly meeting and moving against each other.

"I have a pretty good idea too" She smiled at him, eyes sparkling. "Hey will you just pass me my lipstick it's on the desk, I'm going to put my new earrings in" She moved into the bathroom and leaned over the counter. Noticing a unopened box of sanitary products, that came with the room, along with shampoos and a shower cap. '_Oh... Fuck"_

Her hands flew to her stomach and her eyes wild with realisation met her gaze in the mirror. Slightly worried panicked she called for Henry.

* * *

Later that night, their naked bodies covered loosely by the bedsheets Elizabeth and Henry were laughing again. They hadn't stopped since they found out that she was indeed pregnant and not seasick, randomly just bursting out into fits of giggles at their complete stupidity.

"You know for a CIA analyst you missed a pretty big piece of the puzzle" Henry leant over her and pressed small feather light kisses to her stomach and breasts.

"How was I supposed to know. I never felt sick with the girls" She giggled she felt his fingers tickle her side gently. "Maybe this one is a boy"

"Hey little dude, you better be cute because you made your mom feel pretty rubbish on our first cruise" Henry spoke into the soft skin of her stomach.

They both laughed again as Elizabeth said "Boy, we are both so dumb. We owe Julio a huge tip when we leave tomorrow. Although I am a little annoyed he didn't just say it to us before we got off at St Thomas. I reckon the tests would have been a lot cheaper on dry land"

"It was so expensive wasn't it! $30 just to find out we are going to have to find a third college fund"

"Captive consumers… we got robbed"

"Little Julio has already cost us a lot of money!"

"Henry, we are not calling him Julio. We don't even know it's a boy, it could be a little Julia." Elizabeth pulled Henry back up to her and settled into his arms.

"Ok, little Julia or Julio owes us a cruise when they are older for sure" Henry joked with Elizabeth and they laughed again.

"Jason or Julia"

"I like that. Jason or Julia…"


	12. Dr Stevie

Madam Secretary Prompt: Henry only finds out that Elizabeth is (or had been) pregnant when a worried Stevie comes to him and says there's something wrong with Mommy.

OK this was requested by Bluebird-McCord. Now after completing this and rereading the prompt I've realised I've totally gone off piste. Whoops sorry about that…. I have no excuse. Anyway enjoy

"Hey Daddy, something is wrong with mumma."

Henry looked over at his daughter. She was getting so tall now and her face was losing the baby chub. Her young face was clouded with concern and it was not a look that should be on a preschoolers face. Henry stood up from his desk and swept Stevie up into his arms and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked her softly.

"Mumma is in bed. She's not very well"

It was a Sunday morning and Henry liked to let Elizabeth have a lay in. She had been fine this morning when he left her and she hadn't called out for him. Feeling puzzled he went to make his way through the bedroom before Stevie squirmed to get down and ran off to get her doctors bag.

"Sshhhhh baby girl, if Mommy isn't well she won't want us being too loud" wincing as he heard Stevie throw half the toy chest out to get the doctors bag. He approached the door cautiously but quickly picked up his pace when he heard Elizabeth vomit in the ensuite. It just kept coming. Time after time after time. He poked his head around the door to see if she was ok.

"Elizabeth?"

"I'll be out in a minute" she replied weakly from the floor of the bathroom.

She felt terrible and it wasn't until Stevie woke her up did she realise quite how bad she did feel. Her breasts hurt, her stomach was cramping and she felt slightly off base. Laying her head down onto the cold tiled floor she took 3 steadying breaths before sitting upright. She heaved again as she thought if the fish supper they ate last night. She could hear Henry and Stevie in the bedroom now so she washed her face and cleaned her mouth, rinsing with mouthwash before going to meet them.

"Hey, babe. What's up? Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I think I've just got food poisoning from that fish last night. I thought it smelled funny but I still ate it."

Henry stood and allowed Elizabeth to get back into bed.

"Good job we have Dr. Stevie here to look after you then" Henry joked as he tucked Elizabeth into bed placing his lips softly on her forehead. Elizabeth smiled a little as Stevie made her way to her to begin her examination.

"Mumma, stick out your tongue for me." Elizabeth complied with her 3 year old daughter, sticking her tongue out as far as it would go. "Now I need to check your ears"

"Could you just get me some water Henry please."

"Yes Daddy, you are the nurse. Mumma needs water"

"Sure thing ladies" Henry topped his imaginary hat to his girls and left the room. When he returned he saw Stevie had moved onto checking Elizabeth's heartbeat with her little plastic stethoscope.

"Does Mommy still have a heartbeat?" he asked the doctor gently. Henry eyed Elizabeth who had her eyes closed and her head resting on the headboard, he could help but feel himself warm at the sight in front of him. He knelt on the floor beside the bed and kissed Elizabeth's hand that was laying on top of the covers. His fingers gently intertwining with hers and they let Stevie act out her little pretend game.

"Yup, her heart is loud in my ears" Stevie giggled as she sat up and pulled the covers down and began pulling Elizabeth's tshirt up, exposing her belly. "Now, I just need to check baby's heartbeat"

Elizabeth's eyes shot open and Henry felt her hand grip ahold of his a little tighter.

"What sweetie?" Henry asked as he watched Stevie place the plastic stethoscope to Elizabeth's tummy.

"Relax Daddy. The baby in Mumma's tummy is ok"

"Darling, Mommy hasn't got a baby in her tummy" Elizabeth spoke with confidence, she was due to start her period soon, besides she wasn't sick with Stevie. She couldn't possibly be pregnant.

"But Mommy's have babies in their tummies" Henry smiled as he saw the trademark Elizabeth pout coming from his indignant daughter.

"I know a lot of the Mommy's at preschool have them in there but your Mommy does not" Elizabeth confirmed for Stevie and Henry who was now staring at her. She could feel his eyes burning into the side of her face and it made her feel uncomfortable. "Henry, I'm not pregnant"

"OK" holding his hands up in defeat after Elizabeth snapped a little. "All I'm saying is our daughter could be a little psychic. We could make a fortune with her on the TV"

"Henry!" Elizabeth swatted his shoulder and couldn't help but laugh.

Later on in the afternoon, Henry had taken Stevie to the local drugstore to pick out a new toothbrush. As they walked up and down the aisles wasting time Stevie stopped in the women's health section and noticed the babies on the packets of multivitamins.

Grabbing a box she ran back to Henry "Daddy, shall we get Mommy's baby some of these"

Henry caught the box of multivitamins as Stevie thrust the box at him. "Stevie, Mommy does not have a baby inside of her. Where did you get these from" She ignored him as she twirled about in the aisle watching the material of her dress rise up as she span around. "Stevie…. Stevie, listen to me please. Where did you get these from"

Henry scanned the shelves deciding not to pick this fight and he located the empty space where she had grabbed the box form. Above was the pregnancy tests, all sitting innocently, just waiting to be bought and provide an answer. He hesitated and grabbed one off of the shelf, turned to get Stevie to follow him before turning back and grabbing another, just to be safe he thought.

"Come on Stevie. Let's get home to Mumma. She has a test to take."

All the way home Stevie fired questions at Henry from the backseat about what test Mommy was going to take, was it a hard one? Would she get a star? By the time Henry had barged into the house he was a bag of nerves. She had assured him that she wasn't pregnant would she be mad at him for wasting their money on a test?

"Hey honey we are home" he called out to her, hoping she was awake. Bending down in front of Stevie and passing her a test he said "Dr Stevie, go and give Mommy the test and ask her to take it"

She squealed excitedly and ran towards the bedroom with the test clutched in her hands.

"Mumma, we have a test for you"

"A test?"

"Yes. Daddy said I can help"

Elizabeth picked up the blue box that had been dropped into her lap and rolled her eyes a little before looking up at Henry, who was stood in the doorway.

"Hey don't get mad at me. This has been ordered by little Dr McCord here."

"Henry… I"

"I know what you are going to say" cutting her off by speaking over her "but just do it for us. It's not going to hurt is it?"

Huffing "Okay" Elizabeth pulled back the covers and went into the bathroom rolling her eyes as she walked past Henry. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she closed the door. Her fingers fumbled with the wrapper, the adrenaline pulsed through her body, am I ready for another baby?

Meanwhile Henry sat on the bed with Stevie, holding her close. Waiting for Elizabeth to emerge. His stomach was tied up in knots, are we ready for another baby? What if it's positive?

Elizabeth's voice broke him out of his reverie "Well, I'll be damned. We are having another baby"

"You're pregnant!?"

"I'm pregnant"

"We are having a baby!"

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly, tears forming in her eyes. "Stevie, you were right Mommy has got a baby in her tummy"

"Yeah I know. That's what I said" Stevie huffed like it was old news to her. She promptly got off the bed and walked out to play with her toys leaving her parents alone.

Henry strode over to Elizabeth and embraced her in his arms. Wrapping her up before placing kisses along her jawline up towards her ear before whispering "Our daughter is a genius, we are going to be rich!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh "Not if we keep having babies though"

"We just need enough to keep us going in our old age Mrs McCord"

"Henry, we are having a baby" she spoke softly, meeting his eyes. She saw him smile before his lips met hers in a gentle embrace. His lips were soft against hers at first, gently moving together before Elizabeth pressed herself into him. They both portrayed love and adoration in their private celebration. "I love you Henry"

"I love you Elizabeth and Lord knows I love our tiny baby that you are growing inside of you."

THE END


	13. Prompt 37 - writers challenge

**This is my entry to the prompt challenge... It was posted to tumblr but I quite like having it stored with all my other prompt responses. **

37\. "Always so fucking tight for me."

It was finally silent in the messy apartment. The only clues to the struggles that had previously played out within these walls were displayed in the most spectacular of ways. Clothes hung over the back of the sofa, discarded without thought to where they would land. Dishes were still untouched on the kitchen side, the long forgotten food cemented onto the crockery. The kitchen bin, overflowing, little white parcels haphazardly stuck in and around the bin.

A soft thump led to a clatter as Henry stumbled out of the bedroom, knocking into the hall table sending some of the contents flying to the floor by tripping over his own feet. They felt cumbersome like two heavy weights that didn't belong on his tired legs. Head spinning he made it and fell to the couch, letting the soft fabric hold his tired body. Feeling slightly uncomfortable he reached under himself and pulled out a soft toy elephant. This irritated Henry and he promptly threw it across the room, the elephant landing on top of the changing mat that was set up on the dining table.

It was day 6 of little Stephanie's young life and Henry's eyes stung like he never had known in the past. He was dog tired but so in love. It was as though he had never really been alive until Elizabeth safely delivered their daughter into this world 6 days ago. 6 long days and nights, where time seemed to have stopped but simultaneously sped up.

Every surface in their small apartment was slowly being taken over by various items. New baby cards, flowers, coffee mugs, water bottles, diapers…. It seemed to be never ending and it felt claustrophobic. However, Henry allowed himself a little rest, he had been up all night attempting to burp their baby after Elizabeth fed her, he let his eyes and mind shut down for a moment and he slipped into sleep easily.

Exactly 18 minutes later Stephanie McCord woke from her slumber and announced herself with the shrillest cry she had ever managed. Everyday as her stomach and appetite grew so did her lungs. Henry had found that this little bundle that he could easily swaddle and hold so close could also make such a noise and it seemed to get louder and louder as every new day came. Knowing how exhausted Elizabeth was he shot up and ran towards little Stephanie in her little crib and gathered her up into his arms.

"Henry?" of course Elizabeth woke with the cry of her newborn. "She can't need feeding again I just fed her" her voice partly muffled by the pillow.

"It's OK babe, I'll take her"

"Come get me if you need me" a huge yawn took a hold of Elizabeth and Henry could hardly understand what she said but he understood the premise.

Taking the balling little baby out of their room and into the lounge he sighed when he took in the mess once again. Concentrating on Stephanie he tried to move her in his arms to a more comfortable position, hopeful it would calm her enough. It was still alien to him how to handle his daughter, Henry still felt like he could break her so easily and although he was becoming more confident every day, right in this moment his heart was beating hard and fast in his chest as he manipulated her tiny body onto his chest.

Thinking through all the steps to a happy baby he tried to formulate a plan of action. If he was looking in from the outside he would have smiled as he found himself harnessing the same level of concentration he used when he was piloting his hornet. His tired mind went through the steps to a happy baby... clean diaper, fed, winded. As she had just been fed he could tick that off his mental list and hastily journeyed to the changing table dodging the various obstacles that littered the floor.

Once she was in a clean diaper and a fresh romper he gathered her up once again in his arms and began to burp her. As he paced the apartment patting his newborn daughter on her back he attempted to sing a soothing lullaby to her. But he found himself unsure of the words and the melodies that accompanied them, so he chose to sing about their surroundings and their shared love, Elizabeth.

_Your mommy loves you very much_

_We love mommy just as…. Much_

Henry rolled his eyes at his lack of creativity but Stephanie seemed to respond to his voice and her crying quietened. So he continued

_She loves to cuddle you _

_Except when you've done a… poo._

Henry laughed at his rhyme and at the absurdity of the situation, the fact this tiny baby had created such a whirlwind and left a trail of chaos in her wake. Laughter soon took a hold of him, his body shook with each chuckle and the movement of his body managed to aid Stephanie enough to release a stubborn bit of wind. A small burp sounded which, in turn stopped her crying and his laughter. Henry pressed his lips to the top of her soft wispy hair and gave her a gentle kiss inhaling her own unique baby smell.

"I've got this and I've got you Stephanie, we make a good team. Daddy's rhymes must work, hey?" As he spoke softly to her he spied the baby carrier slung over the back of the chair and formulated a plan. Filled with confidence with his parenting ability he suddenly thought about putting Stevie in the carrier and tidying at the same time. How pleased Elizabeth would be when she woke up to find a quiet baby and a clean apartment. He moved cautiously to the bassinet that was in the corner of the room and laid a quiet Stephanie down slowly. However, as soon as he withdrew his warm hands from her body he saw her eyes flicker open and then shut before she started whimpering again at the loss of contact.

"Sssssshhhhhh baby girl. Daddy will get you in one minute. Shhh, It's okay" He lamented over and over hopeful that she wouldn't get too upset as he attempted to get the carrier on over his shoulders. "Baby girl, I love you so much. I won't be long, daddy is just trying to get this on." As his words of love floated around the room to soothe the baby, Henry was getting more and more frustrated with the carrier. He found the endless straps and buckles confusing, Stephanie's cries were beginning to get louder and louder. As he located the right strap for his other arm and slipped it up, Stephanie's crying had reached fever pitch again.

"Hey baby girl I'm nearly ready for you. It's okay" at this point he wasn't sure who he was reassuring, the crying was cutting through him and the stress of getting the carrier on was getting too much. "I'm sorry Daddy is taking so long but this carrier is always so fucking tight for me. Oh, god, I shouldn't have sworn. Daddy's sorry." Henry was leaning over the bassinet now and reached in for Stephanie. Automatically kissing her forehead again, he cradled her to his chest and whispered "Don't tell Mommy I swore in front of you ok?"

Finally getting her settled into the carrier and doing the last strap up, Henry felt as though he achieved something. Her cries had now turned into soft whimpers as the baby snuggled into her daddy, his warmth comforting her and the loud thrum of his heart against her reminded her of her mommy. She settled in and swiftly let sleep claim her once again.

Henry walked around the apartment as Stephanie fell asleep against him, his hands constantly brushing the carrier, always touching his first born. Once she was snoring softly he stopped moving and sat down in the armchair. It was a little awkward because the carrier was still so tight but Henry was glad he could rest. Looking over at the clock, he noticed that only 30 minutes had passed, yet it felt as though it had been at least a few hours. The amount of emotions that his body had felt in that 30 minutes didn't compare to a week pre Stephanie but he wouldn't change it for the world. The mess can stay he thought, Henry wanted to stay wrapped up with his baby sleeping soundly on him and that wasn't a bad place to be at all.


	14. Smut 37

A/N here is my smut prompt response. I realise it's long and a little out there for E&h but I hope you enjoy it. The idea is they've been apart for a while and ya know not at it...

Henry shifted from one foot to the other attempting, and failing, to dispel the instant arousal that coursed through his body. _I want you to use your fingers on me at lunch_. That's all she had whispered in his ear as they said goodbye this morning, then she was gone grabbing her coffee and smoothing down her blouse. His mind now completely filled with images from their last time together, the way she gasped as her orgasm took her, the feeling of her skin against his and the sweet smell of their union that filled the bedroom. That was a little over a month ago and a long time for them. Gritting his teeth together he looked over at her and the wicked smile that was on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing by teasing him like this. Elizabeth had been away for an extended period of time overseeing negotiations with the EU and apart from their quick phone calls contact had been brief and always to the point. She arrived home late last night but was having to go into the office today much to Henry's disappointment.

Earlier he had pounced on her in their bathroom as she readied for the day, pressing up against her body from behind and instantly finding the skin on her neck with his lips. He felt her press backwards into his groin as he moved his hand down her body cupping his large hand over her centre. "hmmmm, do you like that?" he mumbled into her skin.

Elizabeth felt her eyes close tight and gave into the sensations that he was sending through her body, knowing that this was a dangerous time to indulge in sinful activities. Her breath hitched as he pressed his hand a little harder onto her pussy through the fabric of her pants. She could feel her arousal seeping out of her, making her panties wet, she hoped to god that the linen trousers wouldn't give away her secret. She just about managed a strangled moan of pleasure, words had escaped her. It had been too long since they had any contact

"I can't wait until later, when we are finally alone. I can't wait until I'm buried inside your delicious pussy again" as he spoke his hand travelled up and down under the fabric of her trousers and into her panties, feeling her warmth spread over his fingertips made him groan. "You are delicious. I want you right now"

"yesssss, but we can't, not now…. Later" she managed. She was due to go leave in a little under 30 minutes and she couldn't be late for The White House.

"Elizabeth, you are so wet… Fuck" She felt his erection pushing into her behind and it made her pulse for him, her mind became foggy as arousal overtook her conscious mind.

"Baby, stop, I've got to go"

As he pulled his fingers out of her underwear he swiped at her clit and she physically shuddered as the pleasure shot through her.

"eurgh" she groaned as he was gone as quickly as he appeared. So she stepped their flirting up a notch as she went downstairs to meet him. After watching him fondle his coffee cup her mind was thinking about where his fingers were a little over 20 minutes ago. As she watched him make the coffee she tried to clench her thighs together, attempting to recreate some of the pressure his fingers had applied and it was no match for them. Feeling frustrated with having to go to work she simply leant in to him and whispered "I want you to use your fingers on me at lunch." She turned away quickly and left smiling at him wickedly, Elizabeth felt alive, it was the most brazen they had been with each other in a while and she felt nervous energy flood her.

….

Elizabeth felt a little annoyed as she got into the car at the end of her meeting at the White House, she had ended being over 3 hours late finishing and her designated lunch hour was slipping away. Finally able to pull her phone out of her bag she saw a few message notifications, unlocking it swiftly and putting glasses on her face she peered at the names of the senders. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw some were from Henry but she made sure to answers her children first.

Moving to Henry's message she almost gasped when she saw a picture of his naked legs and his boxers hiding a sizable bulge. His large hand was tantalisingly close to his cloth covered cock. She felt as though someone had just given her an electric shock and she felt jolted alive, buzzing with arousal. Her hand instantly moved to where she ached the most as she read the messages.

11:37 I'm home for the day now and all I can think of is you.

11:38 Fuck… all I can think of is the feel of you under my fingers. I love how wet you got for me earlier, I need you to finish soon. Look what you do to me

And there was the picture, his thick strong legs laid out on their bed.

14:30 I'm on my way. You better be ready because the way you left me feeling this morning was unfair.

She asked the driver how long it would be as she hit send.

14:32 you're on your way here… Now?

14:32 yep… eta 5 minutes. By 3pm I expect you to of made me come using those big fingers of yours.

14:33 what these?

Elizabeth gasped when the photo popped up of his hand splayed down over their kitchen counter.

14:34 fuck yesssss…. I want you to play me like your guitar.

14:34 touch yourself…. Are you wet?

14:34 I can't I'm in a car with a driver.

14:34 so, they won't notice. Just slip your fingers into your panties and tell me what you find.

Elizabeth looked up at her driver, his eyes were on the road. Her heart hammered in her chest echoing the pulse that was there in her aching groin. She moved her bag on her lap and slipped her hand into her pants, looking up again to make sure she wasn't being watched she slipped her long fingers down and felt the silky skin there. Dipping one down further she felt her wetness coat her finger. Suddenly the car came to a stop and the driver said they were here. She yanked her hand out, feeling flushed thanked him and left the car. The afternoon breeze highlighted her shimmering wet finger as she went to their door and she smiled as she skipped up the stairs.

Henry heard the front door open and close and skimmed his eyes over the house he ran to meet her at the door. He couldn't believe that she was here, coming home in the middle of the day to have sex with him. Henry was about to make her come undone in the most spectacular of ways and his body was ready. He wondered if she had put her hands in her panties but he would have to ask later because he had a promise to keep and he was running out of time.

As he made his way through the house he glanced over at the clock it was now 14:37, 20 minutes to make her come.

As soon as they locked eyes on each other they both grinned like teenagers. She almost ran the last few steps to his arms and throwing herself against his lips. It was passionate, sinful and furious. Henry felt her finger move in-between their lips and thrust into his mouth, he could taste the sweetness of her arousal and it made him roar in delight. He pulled back a little and took her hands in his and held that finger in between them, she watched as he shot his tongue out and licked it slowly before joining in and licking it with him.

"Fuck, you are incredible. Come" pulling her desperately further into the house and up towards their bedroom.

As the door closed she turned quickly to see Henry standing before her slightly breathless just like herself. They moved together stripping off clothes that hid their bodies from each other and as he pulled her close their lips met again, a little slower this time. Elizabeth sucked on his tongue and drew his lip into his mouth before demanding to be taken to bed.

"I've been wanting this all fucking morning, watching you make your breakfast with these was like porn to me" she squeezed his hands and pulled him further into their bedroom. "I want you to handle me now, I want to feel them inside me, on me… I don't care I just need you"

Henry swept her up in his arms and threw her onto the bed, standing above her eyeing her squirming body. Her eyes shone the brightest blue and her bronzed body looked incredible. He watched her eyes travel over his body and down to his erect penis, he watched as she bit her lip between her teeth.

Bending down to kneel on the floor he pulled her legs closer to him and ran his fingers up and down her long legs slowly. He relished in the shiver that ran through her body as he moved his hands up higher and higher to the place that she desperately craved him.

"Henry, please" she sounded frustrated and that made him smile "Lunch is always so fucking tight for me, touch me now cos I gotta get back"

Placing his hands over her hips he moved his thumb to her clit and pressed down on it, moving the skin up and down. Her body arched of the bed as the sensations ran through her and the strangled cry that escaped her told him she wasn't expecting it.

Dancing his fingers down over her skin to her silky folds he kissed up her thigh gently swiping at her skin with his tongue. Her pussy was perfect to him and he let his fingers explore her private area, moving her folds apart to uncover the hidden treasure there. Pulling his head up from in between her legs he saw her using her hands to feel her breasts, he watched as he moved his fingers she moved hers in time. "Yes baby, you play with those whilst I play with your pussy. Squeeze your beautiful nipples when I enter you and not before OK?"

"Good god. Please" she was groaning at the sensations that he ignited within her. The feeling of his fingers moving up and down her skin rubbing her clit, moving back down her thigh was too much… she felt dizzy with pleasure. "I want your fingers inside me now" she practically screamed at him.

Henry had her right where he wanted her, her face was flushed and with no warning her slipped a finger up inside of her warm centre. He heard her scream his name and he pressed another inside. His thumb moved to her clit as he began fucking her with his fingers, he watched as they moved in and out of her. His other hand moved to his rock hard cock and wrapped around it. Heney started matching the thrusts with what he was doing to Elizabeth.

"Oh fuck, yes... I'm so fucking close." she leant up on her arms to see his hand slipping in and out of her.

"Elizabeth look what you do to me." he sat up a little so she could see him grasping his cock. That was almost her undoing but he pulled his fingers out of her and laid on the floor. "climb on me sexy" She went to straddle him but stopped when he grunted "no the other way… suck me. I want your lips around me, I want to feast on you as you feast on me"

Elizabeth smirked as she turned around and moved her pussy up to his face and she felt his mouth on her clit instantly. Sucking at it and pulling it in between his teeth. "Oh fuck" she screamed out.

She leant forward down to his cock and watched it pulse. It was beautiful with the skin pulled tight across his erection. It was long and hard and so thick just like his fingers. Licking her lips she took him in one. Opening her throat so she could take him even deeper. She felt the vibrations of his moans flow through her pussy and that made her growl with pleasure, he bucked his hips thrusting into her mouth slightly harder than she expected and gagged at the size of him. Her passion, her arousal and her love for this man flew through her body as she ground herself into his face and almost yelped when he thrust his fingers back inside her.

Sucking harder and moving her mouth she up and down his thick shaft was so erotic especially when she thought of him eating her at the same time. The last few weeks had been hard on them and this middle of the day reunion was unexpected and reminiscent of their early days together.

Her orgasm surged through her, electrifying her whole body. She gasped and groaned with his cock still deep inside her mouth, physically stopping herself from biting down on him by grasping hold of him and pulling him out of her mouth as the waves of pleasure took over her body. The feel of her hand around his shaft was his undoing and he exploded. His orgasm an expression of love, a release of pent up sexual desire for his wife, shot out and splashed Elizabeth half in her mouth and on her face.

Moving together to right themselves they locked lips instantly, both tasting themselves on the other and groaning each others names as they came down from their highs. Breaking apart he panted "that was dirty, babe"

"We still got it" she giggled.


	15. The Lie

Madam Secretary Prompt: Instead of an ultimatum, what if Henry told Elizabeth a lie, and that's what convinced her not to take the job of Baghdad Station Chief?

**The Lie**

Henry felt the chill in the air, seeping deep inside of him even though the sun shone brightly in the sky. The sun was meant to radiate its warmth over the earth; instead it seemed to just use its light to highlight The Lie Henry had told Elizabeth.

Henry had no doubt he felt guilty. The Lie he told her had morphed into a dark twisted vein of guilt that never stopped. The darkness permeated his soul every time she smiled, every time they laughed together, every time they kissed and every time they made love. A year had passed since she left the CIA. Twelve months during which he withheld the truth. 365 days of living with guilt.

It was harder today for some reason and he couldn't bear to be around her so he made some mumbled excuse about needing to tidy their yard. He needed air, he needed to clear his conscience. He needed to tell her.

The thought of telling her made his blood run cold, realizing he should have done so months ago- no, a year ago. It should never have even happened. Every sweep of the brush against the cold ground was fruitless, the leaves just blew straight back and never quite left the path, just like The Lie never left his thoughts.

Pausing, Henry looked through the window at Elizabeth who was merrily playing with the kids. She caught his eye then and her smile radiated out towards him through the glass. His gloved hands gripped the broom tighter as he attempted to smile back at her, to let her know he was okay. That they were okay.

They weren't though.

They were far from okay and he was the reason.

Huffing, he threw the broom down to the ground, the clatter sounding louder than it was in the cold air. It was time. It was time to come clean; he needed to tell her. Pushing away his selfish thoughts and her feelings, he marched straight to the door, taking his gloves off as he went. He held the gloves tightly in one hand and he reached out and gripped the cold door handle with the other, forcefully bursting through into the warmth inside.

A squeal from another room preceded a thunderous pattern as three pairs of small feet ran to great him, all clambering to get to him first. Henry was so focused on Elizabeth he looked straight over their heads to seek her out. Elizabeth's hands reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears as she laughingly called out to the kids to 'slow down', as she followed them into the hall to meet Henry.

Her smile dropped when she saw his face. He had been hiding something, she knew that much, but she didn't expect this now. She didn't expect this disruption to their weekend. She didn't expect him to look so…so...broken. His eyes were darkened, his cheeks flushed from the cold and his lips were pressed tightly together.

She watched as he raised his eyebrows and blew out his cheeks, contorting his face like an awkward clown.

She had been dreading this moment; she wasn't ready to hear what he had to say. The sounds surrounding them were now muffled, like she was suddenly thrust underwater. Elizabeth felt her heart constrict, like her body was willing time to stop before he could speak. But he spoke her name in earnest.

"Elizabeth, I…."

"Henry, don't."

He paused watching as a wall shot up around her. Her posture stiffened. Her hands morphed into fists, her knuckles white.

"I have to- I need to tell you."

"Henry, please ...," she pleaded, her voice straining with desperation. She didn't want to admit that it was a Lie. She couldn't. What would it do to them? One child was now hanging off Elizabeth, who was statue still. Little fists were grasping at her clothes, desperately scrabbling up her body. She didn't know which child it was nor did she care at this point. She just didn't want her world to fall apart. All Elizabeth could do was stare at Henry's face and into his eyes that were glazed over, wide and panicked.

"I Lied Elizabeth. I told you a Lie to get you to stay," he admitted, loud, unwavering. All the hurt and guilt escaped his body in that moment.

A sad cry escaped her and ripped through her heart, leaving it broken, the pieces settling in the pit of the stomach. Her worst fear came true, the small niggle that had plagued her for months was confirmed. She needed to get out of there. She needed to process, she needed to stop looking at the man that she trusted.

That she loved.

That she loves.

Elizabeth shook her head from side to side like she was trying to shake off the overwhelming disappointment that engulfed her body. Her hair fell out from behind her ears with each shake and now hung loosely around her face.

"I can't handle this now. I need some time. Some air." Her voice was quieter than just moments before when she was pleading with him.

Henry watched as she disentangled herself from Alison.

He watched as she grabbed her coat and keys as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

He watched her leave and as the door slammed shut behind her he sucked in a deep breath, not realizing that he had been holding it the whole time.

What had the Lie done? What had he done?

End.

_Just to clarify I don't think he lied in the show but it was fun to explore. This is the first thing I've written in a long time so it's a start. _


	16. Trains

So, yeah this is random and utterly pointless but it happened. Elizabeth is stuck at home with the kids and want to play trains. Henry comes home and is well... Impressed. Get ready for bad come on lines and puns.

Set when the children were young.

"Woah, what's going on here?" Henry, took a huge step over a discarded box into their usually ordered den. The squeals of 'daddy' and 'your home' were loud and shrill, making Henry wince slightly before he bundled the youngest of the McCord clan into his arms.

"We've built a train track and mommy said we could come through the den" Stevie excitedly said whilst jumping up and down. In the distance Alison got up off the floor and tripped over the track sending a few pieces skidding across the floor.

"No, Ali… please be careful, I have sp, I mean we have spent a long time setting thi… oh, Henry hey' Henry took in his dishevelled wife, her button down was untucked and her jeans were slung low on her hips. Her hair was all over the place and she looked beautiful to him.

"Hey, babe, this looks fun." gesturing to the perfectly laid out track across the floor.

"Well, yeah they wanted to play trains sooo…." she shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips just like a construction worker would as they assessed their site.

"This is incredible, you've done an amazing job here, look at the layout of this thing." he begun walking further into the room as he continued "Babe! It even goes under the couch oh, that's so cool"

"Well it wasn't that hard" she retorted as she spun around following Henry into the room.

"Did you plan it?" His voice increased in tempo "You have got to of planned this" Elizabeth noted how his eyes opened wide as he took in the sight before him.

"No! I'm not that much of a nerd…. I just used Math. I worked out the square footage of this space and divided that by the amount track and worked out the optimal track per foot. Then by taking the total number of straight and curved pieces I calculated the right amount of curved to straight I would need to get the furthest distance"

Henry looked open mouthed at her. "I'm blown away, I thought you hated trains, everytime I play with them you couldn't care less… Actually they annoy you and you said I could only do it with the kids when you were out. And this… This is annoyingly good for your first lay"

"First lay?" she interjected, raising her right eyebrow up into an arch. "huh, I'm a good first lay" her laugh met her eyes as she shook her head slightly.

Henry placed Jason down and he ran to join his sisters in the den with the trains. Henry carefully stepped over to Elizabeth and she saw the glee in his eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. He enveloped her within his arms and smiled at her before placing his lips down onto hers, kissing her softly flicking his tongue against her mouth. He expected her to respond instead she pulled away surprised

"Wait, is this…. Is this exciting you? Me making this track?" disbelief rolled off her disguised by a laugh that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Well, I just didn't think you liked trains. You never want anything to do with them and this is lay is incredible"

This time she did laugh, and she laughed loudly almost barking. "Henry you have got to stop with the lay, I can't handle it makes it sound like you are coming onto me at a train club"

"Oh, was that not good?" he said feigning innocence, "did it not get your pistons firing?" he jested.

"Ew"

"OK, give me another chance…" leaning in to whisper into her ear this time he said "Your so hot, just like a furnace, I'd railroad you"

"oh my god, stop it" she swatted at him lightly, smiling brightly.

"Can your boiler not stand this pressure?"

With that Elizabeth decided to play him at his own game to silence him. Reaching her hands around his body and pulling him in closer she stood up on her tip toes and said quietly into his neck her voice low and sultry "If you behave yourself… I'll let you slide your rod into my coupling later"

Placing her lips against the skin of his neck she left an open mouthed kiss there. She smiled as she heard him groan softly and with that she sashayed away, swinging her hips side to side leaving Henry standing there open mouthed.

"She's perfect" he muttered before running his hands through his hair and following her like a puppy dog back into the den.


	17. Pancakes

Madam Secretary Prompt: Elizabeth tries to get Henry to teach her to make his famous pancakes, but gets frustrated by the fact that he doesn't actually measure anything, and that even though he throws wildly different amounts into the bowl, the finished product is identical every single time.

...

"It makes no sense, none at all"

"You have to just feel the batter babe. Feel the consistency under the spoon" Henry moved to stand behind Elizabeth, placing his hands on her shoulders, peering over at the bowl. "What can you feel in there? What's it telling you?"

Elizabeth halfheartly stirred the mixture trying to 'feel' "I don't know... I'm stirring a mixture and I'm feeling pretty frustrated right now" Her eyes never left the pale coloured cream slop that was in front of her, willing answers to leap out and tell her what it needed. "This is stupid Henry. I need numbers, I need measurements"

"OK, try it this way, use your intuition. You've got loads of that" He felt her body tense under his palms, so moved them down her arms, trying to calm her. It didn't work as she shook him off pretty rapidly.

She could of killed him in that moment. She almost considered throwing the mixture at him, yet she took a deep breath before gritting out "I have plenty of intuition, thank you. But, I swear to god Henry this is not for me. Please, just give me the recipe"

"But babe, you.." he began

"Recipe now, Henry McCord!"

"There is no recipe... Its just in my head"

He just about managed to duck as a spoonful of mixture flew over his head.


	18. April 3 things Challenge

This is my submission for the April 3 things Challenge set by Lilac Mermaid. I know it's May and that I should also be sleeping… But what the hell….

Her eyes narrowed at him. Yep, it was definitely too soon.

She finally snapped as the car in front of them pulled over to the side of the road, it was the first snowfall of the season that was causing a delay in their journey north, to see Henry's parents.

Henry noticed her knuckles were blanched white as she gripped the wheel tightly between her fingers, hissing "definitely, too soon" at him.

Henry paused attempting to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape him. He gripped his thigh tightly to stop himself from laughing, hoping the pain would distract him enough. It worked until he pictured Elizabeth slapping the old man's ass in the gas station.

The shock on his face as the old man turned around to see who had assaulted him. The shriek of surprise that escaped Elizabeth's mouth as she realised it wasn't Henry and the torrent of apologies that followed.

Henry had stood behind her watching the whole thing, laughing hysterically, holding the big bag of popcorn that Elizabeth had requested.

He couldn't hold it in any longer and he exploded once again chuckling wholeheartedly.

"Henry!" her pleas loud over his laughter.

In between fits of giggles he apologised, wiping his eyes on his sleeves, trying to catch his breath. "Babe, it was just to funny"

"It wasn't" she said as she peered out the windscreen and into the falling snow, the lights changed from red to green and she began to move off again.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" he reached his hand over to her thigh and squeezed it gently.

"Apart from not mentioning it to your parents?" She began, "or ever again… Look out for a food place and buy me some sweet potato fries because this journey is taking forever"

"OK, done" Henry peered out the window of the car, looking ahead for a drive thru, when he spotted a bingo hall in the distance. "Maybe you would prefer to stop up here, at this bingo Hall? Seeing as you are into the older man?"

"Sweet potato fries and a hot dog, keep it up McCord and ice cream will be next and we will never get there!"


	19. Pizza

**Madam Secretary Prompt: Henry & Elizabeth meet for the first time when one of them orders pizza or greasy Chinese and the other person is the one delivering it.** **I've really got to stop these late night random drabble responses. Enjoy another random entry into this prompt collection **

She reached out her hand, balled it up into a fist and rapped her knuckles against the red door. She was slightly out of breath from climbing the stairs with the gigantic pizza box.

_They always live on the top fucking floor_, she muttered to herself as she waited for them to answer.

Just then the door swung open and a dark haired woman angrily shouted back over her shoulder "Oh perfect, the pizza is here now. That was also a waste of my time and my fucking money, wasn't it?"

"I didn't realise you would be ordering food, Roe" came a sharp reply from inside the apartment.

Elizabeth shifted her weight from one foot to the other, slightly impatient yet slightly cautious at the same time. This situation seemed a little volatile and it made her hesitant and worried but she wasn't sure who for.

The woman was angry, that much was evident and she was clearly upset with the anger, as there were marked tear stains left in wobbly lines down her face. The male looked tall, over 6 foot Elizabeth guessed. He was broad shouldered and he seemed equally distressed, pacing just inside the door now.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to do, she stood there in between the pair as they snarled at each other before 'Roe' she assumed, turned her back and went to get her money. That left Elizabeth standing there holding the pizza box with the tall guy who looked pretty sheepish. He smiled weakly at Elizabeth before dropping his gaze, shuffling his converse clad feet and rubbing his neck with his hand.

_God, this is awkward. _Elizabeth just wanted to get out of there ASAP.

When 'Roe' came back to the door she practically thew the money at Elizabeth and snatched the pizza from her slamming the door in her face.

"Charming" Elizabeth stuck her middle finger up at the door before stuffing the money in her pocket and heading back down to her car.

She sat in her car eating her own pizza for about 10 minutes before 'tall guy' made an appearance outside of the building. His head was bowed and he walked away quickly.

Elizabeth was intrigued, maybe he had killed 'Roe', so she shouted after him "Hey, tall guy.. Tall guy"

He turned to face her with red stains all over his shirt. Elizabeth's eyes blew wide and she stumbled "Is that…"

"Pizza, yeah, she threw it all at me, every single piece"


	20. Break up

A/n I have enjoyed writing small responses to Lilac mermaid prompts. It's been a great way to spend 20 minutes and I hope you are enjoying them, most random and most short. I appreciate the comments that you leave and it makes me feel as though I have company in this ff world. Now these prompts... do I think they happened with the characters? not always but it's certainly fun to explore some different ideas.

Todays quick response was to this prompt : **Madam Secretary Prompt: When Henry breaks up with Elizabeth for ****a few****days, she goes down to his part time job to confront him, and she doesn't do it quietly.**

The ringing of the bell was drowned out by the clatter of the door being forcefully pushed open. Elizabeth was seething. Her breath ragged and her hands shaking. The adrenaline that was pulsating through her body was scaring her but she was never going to admit it.

She had spent the first two nights sad, crying, feeling completely helpless as she experienced the closest thing to devastation, almost parallel to the loss of her parents. However, Henry fucking McCord as he was now known, did not die. He didn't get the easy way out. He didn't get to sign off and leave her without an explanation.

This made her blood boil.

The third time the sun rose, since he left her, the anger had set in. She was enraged with him and she wasn't about to sit quietly and let him get away with this. She had thrown some clean clothes on and left her apartment in a hurry, jumping in her car and driving straight to the archives where he worked part time.

Spotting his car in the parking lot, she was half tempted to key it as she walked past but she wasn't that low to destroy property, _yet, _she thought.

The thick silence of the college archives swallowed the sound of the door pretty quickly. Resuming the quiet as if nothing had happened. The old lady, that she knew of as being called Margeret, had jumped out of her skin at Elizabeth's entrance. Elizabeth turned her attention to her "Is he here?" She snapped at the older lady.

"Who, dear?" Margaret's quiet voice asked. This only served to infuriate Elizabeth more and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh maniacally as if this whole situation was hilarious.

"Don't worry, I know he is here." Swinging her body round to face the depths of the shelves Elizabeth shouted "Henry, Henry? Come out here now and face me like the man I _thought_ you were"

A man she used to know as Henry appeared from the back of the room, his eyes red, his hair unwashed and his clothes creased. Elizabeth hardly noticed the details through the red haze of rage that currently embodied her. She marched right up between the shelves and let him have it.

"I cannot believe you" She snarled at him "I thought you were better than this. No, I hoped you were better than this. I loved you" the tears began to fall now but she continued through them, fiercely wiping them from her face "No, I still love you and you just left. No explanation except this pathetic note saying that you are sorry?"

She pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and threw it at him, he hardly flinched, he was unresponsive to her, unable to let himself feel her pain.

"Well I don't need it or you. My parents left me Henry and you held me whilst I cried when I spoke of them, but they didn't just leave me, they died. You just left and that is worse. That is unbelievably selfish and such a cowardly move. I trusted you with my heart and this is how you treat me. I thought," She began, her fingers tangling in her hair before dropping to her side. The rage fell from her voice and the raw hurt flowed through her words, "I thought I meant more to you than that?"

Taking a broken breath in, she surveyed him. His face had not moved, his expression unchanged; he hadn't even attempted to speak, to fight for what they had. The rage that had subsided briefly resurfaced like a tidal wave and her voice became loud and uninhibited "How dare you?" she snapped and she turned on her heel and left the archives.

She pushed past the few people that had emerged from the shelves to watch the drama unfold, not even caring one little bit that they had been witnesses to her heart breaking so publicly. "Henry fucking McCord can do one", she said as she yanked the door open and left him staring after her, shattered and broken and wholly regretful.


	21. 4am

Madam Secretary Prompt: Elizabeth (or Henry) falls asleep at the kitchen/dining-room table, face-down in her food.

Elizabeth made her way down the stairs in fresh pjs, her breasts had leaked waking her from her slumber 20 minutes ago. She had changed herself and the bed before going to seek out Henry.

Jason, was now 4 days old and her milk was most certainly 'in'. Her breasts felt full and slightly uncomfortable, they still leaked a little but this was now caught by the breast pads she had put in her nursing bra. She needed to feed.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen she saw the bassinet on the chair next to Henry who was face down on the table. His large hands protectively guarding the wicker basket, Lady was at his feet and raised her head as Elizabeth got nearer, her tail banging against the floor.

"Sssssshhhh you'll wake them, girl" she bent down to gently pet the mastiffs blocky head and gazed in at her sleeping son. He was peaceful, his little rose bud lips were starting to move, indicating his hunger. Elizabeth felt her breasts harden as the raging hormones began kicking into action.

She peered over at Henry and suddenly laughed at him. He was head down in his plate of toast. His snores vibrating through his chest and sounding into the quiet of the kitchen. He sat up quickly in suprise when he heard her laugh, a sticky slice stuck to his forehead.

"huh, Elizabeth?" the toast fell into his lap and then onto the floor, causing him to jump again. Lady took the opportunity and jumped up and grabbed the toast with her teeth, eating it down in 2 or 3 gulps.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, stifling another laugh, gently massaging his shoulders urging him to relax. "Hey, I came to find where you both were. I think it's feeding time"

"How long was I asleep?" Henry asked her "and what on earth?" his fingertips felt the peanut butter that was still smeared across his forehead.

"I think you may of exhausted yourself. Clean yourself up and go up to bed, I got it from here" she said gently, kissing his forehead. Elizabeth moved back so he could get up but he stayed which surprised her.

"I'll stay, I like seeing you two together"

"Henry, the girls will be up in 2 hours, go get some sleep. You have got to be tired, you haven't fallen asleep with food for a long time"

"If ever" Henry stood and kissed Elizabeth's cheek, brushing his hand along her arm as he walked past.

"You most certainly have, remember when Shane came to 'wet Stevies head' and you fell asleep in the pizza... after your night out?"

"No, not at all" he turned back towards her, smirking.

"I'm not surprised! You were in such a drunken stupor, now go!" she shooed him out the kitchen so she could feed the tiny 8lb Jason and hopefully get at least an hour, before the girls woke.


End file.
